


Baby's Got the Bends

by senbazuru



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, P.W.P, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbazuru/pseuds/senbazuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bends (noun) Decompression sickness, caused when a diver moves from a high-pressure environment to one of low pressure too rapidly.</p><p>The lovely Montrealae90 clued me in on this little prompt:</p><p>...in which Haru is still obsessed with swimming, but he's also a little obsessed with sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contrived water-themed title also stolen from a Radiohead song? Check! 
> 
> But seriously, this crappy little thing would not have been scribbled into existence without the superawesome Montrealae90 who very kindly sent me a link to this prompt. So there, it's not really my fault. 
> 
> You can check out the whole prompt at montrealae90.tumblr.com

 

 

 

"Seriously Haru?" Makoto rasped into the pillow his face was buried in, his lips dry and his eyes still closed as he tried in vain to claw back the last sacred remnants of sleep he'd previously been enjoying.

"Mn" Haru grunted simply, planting another demanding kiss on the nape of his boyfriend's exposed neck.

Makoto shrugged his shoulder and murmured grouchily, Haru's bed was so soft and cozy, it was if he were being enfolded in a sun drenched cloud - he was snuggly and he just wasn't ready to wake up yet. Unfortunately though, it seemed Haru had other ideas.

"Nuuuugh" Makoto groaned as he felt Haru's insistent hands peeling back the covers to reveal his prone naked back, and he could practically feel the precious heat radiating away from his sleep-flushed skin. "Haru..." he grumbled again, but he couldn't help a sharp intake of breath when those cool fingers and soft coaxing lips made a calculated acquisition of his spine.

"Makoto" Haru whispered seductively into his ear, momentarily biting at the lobe before retreating with a trail of fluttering kisses back down to his shoulder blades.

It wasn't as if Makoto didn't enjoy all this needy affection that his boyfriend liked to shower him with, he virtually lived to receive Haru's attentions, no the problem lay with the seemingly limitless appetite that his devoted lover possessed. Admittedly it wasn't the worst problem he'd ever had, but just lately Haru had been particularly insatiable, and trying to keep him satisfied was starting to take its toll. Of course it was the same story every off-season, because when Haru was deprived of the pool everyone could see that he became frustrated and restless, but what people didn't know was that during those long colder months he began to obsess over another type of physical activity. Yes that was Makoto's burden alone, and well it was kind of adorable really.

"Haru..." he admonished once more, squinting a bleary green eye open and trying not to shiver as gentle fingertips ran up and down his ticklish sides. "We don't have time, the alarm will go off in a few minutes and we'll be late for school if we don't-" but he was interrupted as Haru reached one arm above their heads, and nonchalantly unplugged the little digital clock on the headboard shelf. "Hey!" Makoto exclaimed, begrudgingly pushing himself off of his stomach and motioning to sit up. However he was evidently still half asleep, his slowness allowing for Haru to swoop in and straddle his lap, where he quickly removed his borrowed oversized shirt and thus the last piece of clothing between them.

"I want you" he moaned breathlessly, applying little kisses to the corner of Makoto's mouth and pressing his weight demonstratively into his crotch. And god but he was a sucker for it every time.

Makoto flipped them over so that now he had Haru on his back, caging him in between his elbows and knees and staring down into darkened lust clouded eyes.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself" he scolded, and Haru only angled his head further back in the pillows as response, allowing Makoto to dominate him by claiming his bared neck with his lips and teeth. "I swear," he said between kisses and flickers of his tongue on soft delicate skin "one of these days we're gonna get in trouble, and it'll be all your fault Haru-chan."

"T-then punish me" Haru pleaded through a stammer, shifting his hips to try and achieve some sort of friction for his prominent erection.

Makoto's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly, because this side of his boyfriend was a relatively new development. A fucking awesome one, but still a new one nonetheless. It appeared that along with the heightening of Haru's libido, he'd also acquired a growing propensity for kink. Makoto wasn't sure which god he should be pledging his undying thanks to, but there was just something about witnessing the usually so composed love of his life offering himself up with such honesty that was almost too much for him to take. Everyone thought that Haru was as pure and serene as the water he notoriously craved, but little did they know about the indecent fantasies and perverse little games that he liked to seduce his boyfriend with. On one hand Makoto quite wanted people to know, wanted to show everyone what they had, what Haru was capable of. But mostly he just wanted to keep it to himself, to be the only one to see this stoic swimming prodigy when he cried and moaned for him alone.

"Fine," Makoto drawled as his arousal spiked and he suddenly neared his limit, grasping Haru's legs and hauling them roughly over his shoulders. He snatched the little bottle of lube that now resided permanently on the headboard, and as he squirted a generous helping into his hand bit down harshly on the inside of Haru's left knee, eliciting a satisfying keen for his efforts. "I'll punish you Haru-chan," he promised sweetly as he nuzzled into his thigh "but you're going to have to take what I give you" and with that Makoto pushed two fingers brazenly into Haru's entrance.

"Fuck!" Haru jolted as his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled, but almost instantly began to grind down on the slick intrusion, his chest heaving and his hands grappling for purchase on the bed sheets below him. "Mmn... More."

"You're already like this," Makoto's voice grazed, his fingers beginning to pump in and out "I suppose its because we had to do it twice last night - or you wouldn't have let me get any sleep at all" and he crooked his fingers to press harshly on Haru's sensitive nerves.

"Aagh!" He all but screamed, a spurt of pre come landing on his own stomach. "Ngh... F-fuck me!"

"Are you gonna ask nicely?" Makoto cooed, slowing his pace to a tortuous speed.

"P-please!" Haru begged incoherently "please Makoto, fuck me..." Little tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

Mako drove in with impressive force, only stilling once he felt his balls were flush with Haru's perfect ass, listening out for that delicious whimper that his lover only made when he was filled. He began to piston hard into Haru's exquisite heat, his boyfriend struggling to even get a cursory grip around his muscular shoulders and back as they kissed with open mouths.

"Ugh, you're so tight" Makoto gritted out, clasping hold of Haru's hands so their fingers intertwined and pushing them down onto the mattress beside his head "look at you, you're so hot. You're such a slut Haru-chan" and he slammed into him roughly, the innocent little alarm clock and raunchy bottle of lube sharing their fate as they tumbled to the ground together, the headboard banging against the wall as Makoto pounded Haru into it.

"Oh god Makoto!" Haru wailed "I-" but his broken voice finally left him as he came with a violent shudder, his untouched length shooting ribbons of cum along his stomach, chest and neck. Moments later Makoto stiffened with a guttural growl, coming deep inside Haru before resuming his thrusts until he'd filled him up completely.

Makoto pulled out with a wince and flopped down beside Haru on the thoroughly debouched bedding, panting like they'd just just swam a relay and feeling like he needed a shower.

"We're going to be so late" he lamented, turning his head to regard a totally fucked-out Haru.

"Thank you" he whispered tiredly, kissing Makoto on the nose. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. So this happened.  
> The other bit of the prompt that I didn't quite get to was that innocent little Haru-chan has a secretly dirty mind - cue subtle (or not so subtle, I can't even tell anymore) double entendre and a bit more MakoHaruSexyTime.

 

 

 

 

As Makoto had predicted they were indeed rather late for school that morning, in fact taking into account the long lazy shower they'd both indulged in and then Haru's stubborn insistence on cooking them breakfast, by the time the two of them eventually got themselves through the gates of the school it could barely even be considered morning at all.

Indeed they'd only been there for less than an hour before the soft melodic tones of the bell had sounded its universally welcome signal for lunch. Makoto felt a little guilty, because as usual the good natured office lady and then the elderly history teacher who's class they'd been late for had both fallen for the feeble yarn he'd spun about their impropriety hook line and sinker. He didn't like deceiving people, and it genuinely did tug at his conscience, but apparently he had a knack for it. Besides, he was hardly about to tell them the truth, that he'd spent the morning soundly fucking his boyfriend into a daze. Haru on the other hand merely seemed to stand idly next to him with no sense of remorse whatsoever, and it was only fortunate that by now people had already stopped their questioning as to why it was they were always joined at the hip.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" Nagisa squealed excitedly when he spotted them in their usual patch on the roof, the second year's arms in the air as he bounced his way over to greet them. Predictably enough he was trailed - and uselessly lectured by - his bespectacled classmate Rei, who seemed to be attempting a rather involved conversation about aesthetics with their deeply engaged team manager Gou. "Where were you?" the little blond whined as he unceremoniously plonked himself down in front of them and fussed like an eager puppy "we came to meet you just before class, but you weren't there!" And he looked between them expectantly.

"Um, well we..." Makoto glanced at Haru for help, but only received the tiniest of smirks for his trouble. "We were late" he answered redundantly, because lying directly to the innocent faces of his friends was something he was most definitely not at all comfortable with. They probably knew there was something going on between the two of them, but that didn't mean they wanted to know about their sex life - although, actually Nagisa probably did.

"Well yes, we gathered as much" Rei chimed in as he took his seat next to Nagisa "but I'm glad to see you're not unwell, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai."

"Did something happen? Is everything okay?" Gou enquired, tipping her head to the side in concern.

"N-no, uh yes we're both fine, thank you" Makoto stuttered nervously, three sets of curious eyes regarding him with interest. Hoping for a little support Makoto shot another look behind him at his silent boyfriend, who was in the process of slowly folding his arms across his chest, it seemed as if he was actually quite enjoying himself. Makoto sighed. "We, uh... I had to help Haru... with his, um... his bath?" He finished weakly.

"Eeh?" Nagisa shrieked, a beaming grin plastered across his face "you were late to school because you were bathing Haru?! Haha that's just like you two!" He giggled in delight, dramatically holding his own stomach as if to stave off his laughter induced convulsions.

"The water supply" Haru lied coolly from his languid position sat propped up against the wall "Makoto had to help me turn it back on."

"Oh" Nagisa ceased his snickering fit almost immediately, visibly disappointed as he reached for his carton of strawberry milk.

"That sounds rather serious," Rei frowned as he unpacked his lunch "would it not be advisable to call a professional, in case it happens again-"

"Makoto did a good job," Haru calmly interjected "he turned it on for me." But perhaps it was only Makoto who was able to pick up on the slight note of amusement that filtered through Haru's tone, causing his cheekbones to flush light pink at the double meaning of his boyfriend's choice of words.

"Oh of course" Rei deferred, "I wasn't suggesting Makoto-senpai would do an unsatisfactory job - I'm sure he was very thorough. But senpai, I had no idea you were so good with your hands" the first year praised, causing Makoto to cover his face in total mortification.

"Aw look, he's embarrassed!" Gou sang teasingly.

"He's like Haru-chan's prince!" Nagisa proclaimed with newfound enthusiasm, clutching his chest as he swooned. "He's always ready to give our Haru-chan a hand!" Makoto audibly groaned through his fingers.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Makoto-senpai," Rei reassured as he tried to make amends "I'm sure Haruka-senpai really appreciates all your hard work"

"Mhm" Haru affirmed simply, the smile in his voice only obvious to practised ears, and this time Makoto turned to regard him flatly, the mischievous sparkle in those deep blue eyes causing him to roll his own in disapproval.

"Well, we all know how Haru-chan can get when he can't have any water," Nagisa mused, taking on a philosophical stance with his hand resting under his chin. Haru pouted slightly at the change in subject towards himself, and Makoto leaned back to join him smugly at the wall, relief causing his shoulders to sag as he sidled up against his boyfriend. "He's so peaceful when he swims, like a beautiful dolphin! Haru-chan needs water - especially at the moment when we can't even use the pool. I bet if Haru-chan couldn't soak in the tub he'd be a total handful, right Mako-chan? I bet he wouldn't even be able to think straight!"

"Don't even-" Makoto muttered under his breath, feeling Haru subtly shaking with laughter.

"Oh but that reminds me," Gou began obliviously, "we have some team related things to discuss - that's actually why we came looking for you guys this morning, but I guess its fine since we're all here now." She smiled sweetly. "So basically, I think it'd be a good idea if we stepped up our off-season training regime," she proposed with a knowledgable air of authority. "Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai will train together, and Rei-kun and Nagisa-kun can train together too-"

"Wha! But I want to train with Haru-chan!" Nagisa childishly complained.

"Nagisa they live next door to each other," Rei sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "of course it makes more sense this way"

"So we'll need to draw up a cohesive plan" Gou continued, ignoring the whinging blond completely "it'll probably be mostly jogging and working out at the gym - how's your stamina right now?" She questioned in all seriousness.

"Pretty good" Haru deadpanned, slipping his hand onto Makoto's thigh, their propped up knees shielding the intimate view from their friends.

"Yah!" Makoto yelped "y-yeah pretty good."

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about" Gou sympathised "it's obvious by your muscle tone that you've been putting the work in lately" and the hand on Makoto's thigh gently pawed at him like a cat, because truth be told they hadn't been jogging in weeks.

"R-right," Makoto nodded, his face beginning to flush with colour.

"We'll also need to look at nutrition," she went on "so let's have a look at your bentos today," and Nagisa gulped as he fished out the numerous cellophane packages and candy bars he kept about his person. Rei on the other hand preened as he gladly set out the various layers of his meticulous lunch to be inspected.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Makoto mumbled whilst everyone was otherwise engaged.

"Nothing" Haru shrugged, neither looking his way nor removing the encroaching hand.

"What do you mean nothing!?" He hissed back incredulously, trying to make eye contact but failing.

"You should probably take out our lunch," Haru suggested blandly, keeping an eye on their friends, who seemed to be about finished picking each other's dietary habits apart.

"Plain rice and two umeboshi?" Gou chastised in disbelief, "between you?"

"I give Makoto my plum" Haru offered, and they watched as she melted just a little.

"That's... That's very nice of you Haruka-senpai, but this isn't a very balanced meal." And it seemed inappropriate to mention that after they 'turned the water on' that morning, Haru had grilled them two large fillets of mackerel, even allowing a few mixed vegetables since he'd been in such a pleasant mood. "You need to make sure you're getting enough meat - I'm sure you could fit it in."

At that the hand which had been stroking Makoto's thigh suddenly took an unexpected detour, smoothing its way down into his crotch and gently cupping his stiffening cock.

"Ohmygod" Makoto groaned, his head falling back against the wall, brows knitting together and his eyes dropping closed.

Fortunately, just at that moment the bell that signalled the end of lunch break had arrived out of nowhere to save him, distracting everyone just enough to cover his weird noises and decidedly odd behaviour.

"Are you coming?" Nagisa called to them over his shoulder, already picking up his bag and heading towards the stairs.

"In a minute" Haru smirked with his eyes trained on Makoto's face, still seated on the ground right up next to him.

"Haruuu" Makoto grumbled a weak protest as they were finally left alone, though his darkening eyes were still half-lidded and his lower lip was caught between his teeth as he reached to bat Haru's roving hand away. "This is getting kind of out of control" he breathed a caution as he scrubbed over his face and willed himself to calm down.

"Can't help it," Haru dismissed in a whisper, "you make me like this" leaning in to kiss at that sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear. Makoto shivered uncontrollably, his spine turning to jelly as Haru's hot tongue lapped at his neck, his needy sensual breaths ghosting softly in his ear.

"W-wait!" Makoto managed as he suddenly found his resolve, pulling away and holding his boyfriend in place with a steady hand cupping Haru's chin. "We shouldn't be missing any more classes, and besides" he scoffed with exasperation "it isn't me that makes you like this - it because you haven't swam in a pool for so long."

Now that was probably the wrong thing to say. Haru's eyelids fluttered minutely as he leant his face into Makoto's palm, his rosy glistening lips parted as his sultry gaze looked up at his boyfriend imploringly. Makoto could only gulp. It was if he were using every ounce of their telepathic skill to prove Makoto wrong, to show him how much he was wanted, how deeply he felt it and how desperately he needed him. And right there Makoto was done for; Haru was just so beautiful, so sexy, and with that look on his face it was like denying a kitten his affection.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath as he swallowed thickly, they would probably still need to talk about this later, because realistically things couldn't continue on in this way, but as it stood in that moment it seemed it was his dick that was currently doing most of the thinking. "Mhn, you're so bad Haru-chan" he murmured as he drew their lips together for a heated kiss, pulling away too soon to watch in satisfaction as his boyfriend melted further into his touch. He really was like a cat sometimes.

"Then teach me how to be good for you" he purred, his hand sneaking back into Makoto's tented crotch. With a deep breath and his fingers caressing inky strands of hair he allowed Haru to continue stroking him for a few moments more, his touch was just too pleasurable not to, but then Makoto gently took hold of his wrist and pulled it away - they'd already missed the start of their fist lesson, so he might as well drag this out a bit longer.

"Stand up" he ordered gently, removing his hands from Haru's face and wrist, and at first Haru just vacantly blinked up at him, but after just a wry little arch of Makoto's brow he did as he was told and obediently got to his feet. It was funny really, Makoto could never quite pinpoint when it happened; but Haru led him tenaciously along in scenarios like this, but then at some point he would hand the reins over, letting Makoto take charge and decide what he wanted to do with him. He didn't know if he did it on purpose, or if he was aware that he did it at all, but the trust he displayed and the obvious pleasure he found in being under Makoto's command gave him the confidence he needed to allow himself to listen to his own desires too.

With a quick scan of the area to ensure that the roof had indeed been abandoned, Makoto sat up on his knees and made quick work of Haru's superfluous belt and zipper, roughly pulling his trousers and jammers down over his mid thigh, then gently directing him to reposition his legs at shoulder width apart. Haru inhaled at the sensation of cool air on his newly exposed skin, his flushed erection standing proud only a few tantalising inches from his boyfriend's face. And when Makoto leant forwards, his purposeful breaths rolling in transient steamy clouds, Haru shuddered violently with a throaty gasp as his hand shot out to steady himself on the adjacent parapet wall.

"Hm," Makoto chuckled, his playful green eyes looking up into ever intensifying blue "do you know what the view is like from here Haru-chan?" He queried, as if they didn't spend each and every lunchtime in that very same spot. "Have a look..." He prompted, tipping his head in the direction of the wall.

It seemed to take a wrenching internal struggle for Haru to allow his gaze to shift up and over to his right, momentarily breaking their eye contact as he looked to where he'd been directed, to the view that he'd seen more than a hundred times before.

"What do you see?" Makoto murmured, taking the opportunity to flit a sneaky lick across Haru's tip.

"Ngh!" Haru jolted, his other hand coming up to grasp at Makoto's shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed.

"You can see your beloved Pool-chan from here can't you?" he drawled with an unmistakable smile in his voice, and as Haru's questioning eyes reopened to peer down at him he allowed a little breathy chuckle out to tickle at his sensitised skin. "Keep looking" he instructed in a low authoritative tone.

Haru opened his lips to speak some kind of protest, but as Makoto's calm yet challenging eyes bored up into his own he evidently thought better of it, reluctantly turning his head away and switching his focus to the pool.

Makoto kissed the side of Haru's shaft, sliding his tongue out and underneath to lick hot wet curls around his cock, all the while studying the profile of Haru's face intently and revelling in every caught breath and stifled moan. He watched as Haru flinched and bit his bottom lip when the flat of his tongue slid up from the base, but when Haru's eyes slipped closed in bliss he quickly pulled away, leaving Haru surprised and panting in his unspoken confusion.

"I told you to keep looking," he explained "how can you see the pool with your eyes closed?" And with that Haru's slight blush intensified, because it seemed he hadn't realised that Makoto was watching him.

Without needing to be prompted Haru turned back towards the pool, a sharp cry emitting from his lips as Makoto wasted no time in taking his head into his mouth, his hands coming up to take hold of his bare ass possessively.

"Ah... Sssshit" Haru gritted through his teeth as Makoto began bobbing his head, taking more and more of him into his mouth and humming when he tasted the pre come that leaked out onto his tongue. Haru rolled his hips as he fought not to buck them too violently, Makoto slurping noisily around his cock and continuing to stare observantly up from where he kneeled below him. All the while Haru obeyed his instructions, his jaw set tight as he looked out over the roof.

The needy mewls that Haru kept letting slip were starting to give Makoto a problem of his own, and so as he brought one hand around to assist his mouth he couldn't resist letting the other drop into his own lap and blindly tug at his zipper. Finally he managed to pull out his own straining erection, and without faltering as he worked on Haru began pumping his own length in time with his boyfriends shallow thrusts.

"Ma... ah!" Haru gasped, the hand on Makoto's shoulder sweeping up to run his fingers through his messy brown hair "Makoto... Pl-please..." And he received a questioning hum which almost made his eyes slam shut he was so close. "Please... I want to, ah I want to look at you."

"Look," Makoto ordered huskily as he pulled back "look only at me" and when those blue lust-blown eyes met with his own he sank back forward, feeling Haru's cock brush the back of his throat as he swallowed. Now he'd been given permission Haru never looked away, their connection inevitably intensifying with eye contact and his grip in boyfriend's hair tightening as he finally let go, spilling his release into Makoto's mouth with a jolt and a strangled cry.

Haru fell to his knees in front of Makoto, kissing him deeply and tasting himself on his tongue, and when they pulled apart for breath a fair while later he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Still nuzzling Haru slipped his hand around Makoto's length, twisting his wrist as he began to jack him off in the awkward space between them. Makoto hissed with pleasure, but after enjoying a few slick strokes manoeuvred himself into an upright position, using Haru's shoulders to both help him stand up and conveniently keeping him in place at once.

Makoto stood in front of Haru, their previous poisons now reversed as he looked down at his still alluringly breathless boyfriend. He ran his thumb across Haru's cheekbone, marvelling at the way his beautiful skin was flushed a delicate pink, and those big pretty eyes gazing adoringly up at him.

His other hand soon found his cock, and with a thick swallow he picked up where Haru had left off as he continued caressing his face. Makoto watched Haru watching him, the tension building as his wrist quickened its pace, his breath becoming ragged and little grunts slipping pst his lips with increasing frequency.

"Open" he growled, pressing down on Haru's jaw and no sooner had he extended his tongue than Makoto was coming into his mouth, onto his lips and over his face.

Haru had licked up the majority of the cum before Makoto had recovered his senses, but as he slumped down next to him he smiled at him apologetically, using the cuff of his shirt to wipe away a few little spots that he'd missed just under his eye. Makoto brought Haru in to hug him against his chest, sweetly kissing the top of his head and stroking his arms with gently roaming fingers.

"We're late again" he mused, and he smiled at Haru's cute little laugh.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I know this prompt was supposed to be Haru-centric, but the sloooow burn of a fic I'm writing at the moment is Makoto's pov, so I think maybe I'm stuck in Mako mode. Hope I didn't miss the mark by too much - and I feel like I haven't written smut in bloody ages, so even if it's no good it was probably worth the practice. I maybe have some more for this, so let me know if you fancy a part two (?)


End file.
